Intricate The Chess Game
by Novalia1001
Summary: "This is a thinking game, Finn: of course you wouldn't know anything about that." Finn smirked. "Wanna bet?" Can Finn beat Piper in a strategic battle?


The game of chess was strategic. She had to have a clear mind and think twenty steps ahead of her opponent while trying to think of his next twenty moves. She had to think fast to counter a move that he made while still defending her turf, sacrificing the few and the less important. She had to be aggressive when the checkered board called for it, sneaky in other situations, cornering in others.

In short, it was a thinking game. And it was clear that _some_ members of the Storm Hawks did not understand that.

As calmly as she could manage, Piper snapped, "Finn! Enough with the air guitar!"

The sharpshooter paused mid stride, his arms still placed as though he were about to rip another unsuccessful chord, and his expression on the brink of enjoyment and a "what's your problem?" countenance.

Again, Stork, Aerrow, Junko and Radarr sighed simultaneously. They had all gathered on the bridge of the Condor that was on standby at an enclosed cove. Most of the windows were open to allow a pleasant breeze saturated with rain water to filter along the rusting corridors and ease most of the nerves of its inhabitants, but it had quickly and clearly dawned on them all that another irritating factor—beside the Cyclonians, Merk Raiders and occasionally other trouble makers—had yet to be quelled.

It was Junko who tried to ease the tension that arose between the two team mates. In a gentle and placating voice, he said to Finn, "Ah, do you think you could keep it down a bit? After all, you do need to concentrate for this game."

"Concentration," Stork added in strange emphasis, "that cannot be _grasped_, until someone _stops_ _disturbing the peace_!"

Aerrow, who leaned his cheek into his palm, glanced over at his helmsman and away from the chessboard. "Easy Stork. We don't need _two_ people screaming around here."

"Hey, I'm just trying to liven things up," Finn protested in defense. "It's not my fault that you guys are acting like it's a funeral."

"If things keep up like this," Stork shot a venomous look at Finn and hissed, "it _will_ be."

That was when Radarr shook his head and sent an accusing look in the sharp shooter's direction from Aerrow's shoulder.

Piper finally moved her knight, taking Aerrow's priest in the process. He frowned. "Hey! I was using that!"

Finn appeared by his side in an instant. "I don't get what's so engaging about this thing anyway. All you do is move the pieces around." He glanced at Piper, "Why don't you give it back to him?"

"Because this is a _war_ game, Finn," she seethed, holding the wooden black priest figurine between her thumb and forefinger with expression. "This is a fight to the finish. Only the best of all strategies will—wait, did you just move something?"

Her eyes flickered to the board where she had seen movement. Aerrow smiled, "Pay attention, Piper."

With a final glare towards Finn she evaluated her position, where she stood in the battlefield, and those of her enemy. Her fingers flexed and hovered over her rook…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Finn interjected on untimely cue.

She flinched, her hand recoiling in a failed attempt to ignore him. Through teeth, she gritted, "And why would that be?"

He grinned. "You'll totally leave your flank open to that pointy looking guy there." He gestured to Aerrow's remaining priest.

"They only move diagonally. I'll take him out on my next turn—!" she gasped and Aerrow frowned, instantly spotting the pawn that would take the kill. That look of determination and clarity on his face fuelled frustration and anger which she rallied off to the uncaring wingman.

"Finn! Now look at what you made me do! I've given away a vital piece of my strategy!"

His eyes were apathetic, "Sounds like one of your boring plans to me."

"Don't you understand the meaning of _strategy_?" she yelled and was on her feet abruptly, knocking the board to the ground.

Radarr rolled his eyes and Aerrow muttered with a neutral air: "There goes the game."

Piper continued, pointing an accusing finger at Finn, "There's nothing to chess _but_ planning! Of course you wouldn't know _anything_ about that because you've never thought of any of your actions before you executed them, and nearly endanger an entire mission!"

He smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"What?" if looks could kill, Finn would have died ages ago. His grin only stretched wider as he taunted, "There's nothing to chess but planning? I doubt it."

Her expression changed to one of puzzlement before she gave a brief laugh and folded her arms, amusement etched into her face. "So you think that you can play? Against me even?"

"Especially against you," he countered.

Piper slammed her palm on the table, "You're on!"

"Loser cleans the bathroom for a month?"

She smirked. "Two months."

"Now we're talking!"

During their debate and agreement, the others had been accumulating the pieces that had been scattered across the floor. Junko offered a pawn to Piper, who snatched it from him in the heat of the moment. She glared ruthlessly at the nonchalant Finn who in turn accepted a king from Radarr.

Aerrow looked unsure by Piper left. "Two months is a long time, Piper," he mentioned.

"I'm sure Finn will learn that once we settle this, won't you Finn?" not once had she glanced away.

Casually, "The feeling's mutual Miss-must-make-a-plan."

She huffed, the pieces were set, and the games began.

For starters, everyone was amazed at how quiet Finn had gotten.

Ten minutes later, everyone was amazed at how many pieces he had captured from her side.

Five minutes after that, Piper's king was cornered, and Finn handed her an empty plastic bucket. Angrily, she slammed it atop his head. "I'm all for a good game, and I'm no sore loser, but there is _something_ _wrong_ with this whole charade!"

Finn's voice echoed beneath the bucket, "Could it just be that you're upset that another one of your plans didn't work out?"

Piper glowered. Stork whispered, "_Now's_ not the time to be rubbing it in her face, Finn."

Before Piper gathered the energy to tackle Finn and he had the right mind to run for his life, Aerrow interjected—as he so often does—with palms raised in a gesture to calm down. "Come on guys, Finn won fair and square."

Radarr made some gestures and noises from his spot on the table, smashing a few knights and pawns in his wake.

"Aerrow should know," Finn said, grinning once he had his head free again. "I'm the one who taught him."

"Huh?" She was obviously perplexed and their said sky-knight gave a big sheepish grin. "_Finn_ taught you how to play chess? _Finn_?" She looked at the sharpshooter for emphasis and pointed. "That guy?"

"Well…"

"Don't be modest," Finn swung an arm around his friend's shoulder. He grinned at Piper, gesturing over his shoulder. "And you, don't be stalling. The bathroom's a-waiting."

She was annoyed beyond belief and humiliated more so. What dignity had she left as she exited to _scrub_ _the toilet_? She was surprised when Finn appeared not too long after and asked, "Hey, Piper. You know how to play poker?"

**Author's Note**: I don't know why, but I always like to see the author's notes at the end of the story. Don't you? Naturally, we all know that the characters, the setting and their reactions are not mine, so no disclaimer is in order. I do believe, however, that Goliath Beetle should be mentioned, as it was this awesome writer who handed me this idea with a side serving of awesomeness and a garnish of expertise. Also, you might notice that I put a lot of italics on the words during the characters' dialogues. I couldn't help it: the stress was so timely. Please tell me what you think.

Quick question: If Aerrow, Piper and Finn were orphans, where did they learn how to read?


End file.
